


Found

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok finally, finally, meets his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Found  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1.5k  
>  **Author’s note:** The fourth part of my kiho soulmate AU :D
> 
> Edit: "Wonho" has now been changed to "Hoseok."

Changing his mind for the fourth time in less than four minutes, Hoseok huffs in annoyance. He can already hear Hyungwon’s annoyed tone ringing through his head to _get it over with already_ and Hoseok _knows_ that he’s been waffling for what feels like forever, but he just can’t bring himself to do it. There’s a pen gripped in between his fingers, eyes traveling over the blank patch of skin on his arm like he hasn’t been doing the same thing multiple times a day for the last few days.

It had all started with that simple little _hi :)_ and ever since then, Hoseok’s mind has been a mess. Hoseok and his soulmate had unfortunately not talked much after that day, which is one of the reasons he’s been finding himself with a pen in hand, ready to write something down, more often than not. Something keeps holding him back, though, the same fear that held him back countless times before. There’s just something so terrifying about knowing that this is the person he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and that if he screws it up...

And then there’s that random encounter at the convenience store that’s still prodding at his brain every once in a while. It’s bothering him, how much he keeps thinking about it, since it’s not like it’s some extraordinary event that doesn’t happen everyday. So he met a good-looking guy at a convenience store and made a fool out of himself. Unfortunately for Hoseok, despite how normal that is, his mind is a messy place more than half the time and he can’t forget it easily.

Sighing, Hoseok leans back and rubs his eyes. He’s been giving himself the same pep talk for days and while it works for a little while, the effects never last long enough.

But, fuck it, Hoseok thinks. It’s now or never and he’s tired of waiting for himself.

_Hi ^^_

It’s anticlimactic, the way the two characters stare back at him. But Hoseok doesn’t feel as panicked as he thought he would, and he even smiles when he thinks back to the last and only time they talked, Hoseok having written the same thing then.

Lines start appearing around Hoseok’s message and his breath gets caught in his throat. He didn’t think that his soulmate would respond so quickly.

The lines quickly turn into a flower, a simple daisy this time. Hoseok tries to mimic it, but his petals are a little unbalanced. It’s not his fault that he was never good at art, yet he’s still embarrassed when he looks at his drawing in comparison to his soulmate’s.

Another flower, Hoseok’s favorite rose, starts to take shape quickly thereafter. Hoseok waits until his soulmate is done, no doubt a dumb, endeared smile on his face as he watches but not caring in the slightest. It’s only a few strokes after he has attempted to draw the rose as well that he stops, flushing because that has got to be the worst thing he’s ever drawn and it wasn’t even more than two petals.

Hoseok is too busy trying to bury himself in his comforter that he doesn’t notice the writing on his arm until he’s wiggled around enough for the fabric to slip aside.

_Not an art major, eh?_

Hoseok splutters, offended even though he has no reason to be since he really does suck at drawing. It’s just a matter of pride at this point.

Hoseok simply draws an annoyed emoticon back, emoticons being one of the few things that he can draw reasonably well.

More characters start appearing on his arm and it isn’t long until all traces of his faux anger are gone, only to be replaced by a soft smile.

~~~~~

Hoseok’s hair is wild as he pulls the door open to the coffee shop. The bell rings, but the sound is drowned out over his panting. The barista looks startled, eyes wide, when she turns towards the door and Hoseok flushes slightly before shuffling to the counter and hoping that no one else took notice of his hasty entrance.

It really wasn’t his fault, though. His soulmate had written something on the back of their left hand and it had taken Hoseok a while to figure out that it wasn’t really meant for Hoseok, but for them. It was the name of a coffee shop and once Hoseok had figured that out, and how close it was, he had sprinted over without thinking about it. Hoseok and his soulmate have been talking for a while, still only through written conversations on their arms. Hoseok has been too chicken to ask for their number, not to mention the fact that he doesn’t even know what the other’s gender _or_ name is. Hoseok is a mess and he knows this (not to mention the fact that Hyungwon likes to tell him every chance he gets). It’s a miracle he’s even in this coffee shop right now given his propensity to panic and overthink everything.

Hoseok takes a seat away from the entrance, knowing that if he sits near it, he’s just going to stare at it like a creep. He doesn’t even know who he’s looking for, or when this person is going to come, so Hoseok sighs and slumps back into the chair. This is why he doesn’t do spontaneous things. At least he had the sense of mind to bring his backpack with him and can work on some homework while he waits.

It’s about an hour later that Hoseok starts to feel restless. It’s not uncommon, since he doesn’t usually like to be confined in one space for too long – and studying at that – but this time feels a little different. It isn’t annoying, though, so Hoseok figures that it will pass.

It doesn’t pass.

The more minutes that go by, Hoseok starts to feel the need to move, to itch, to wiggle, to do _something_. Deciding it’s time to take a break, Hoseok stretches and looks around, a spot of red against his skin causing him to squeak slightly. Flushing and ducking his head, Hoseok looks at his arm more closely. The flash of red turns out to be his favorite flower. He smiles – his soulmate must recently be in a good mood to draw the same flower so many times. Either that or they just really like drawing roses as much as Hoseok likes watching them draw them.

Feeling a little playful, Hoseok takes his pen and starts writing a message.

There’s a snort from somewhere to Hoseok’s left and it’s loud enough that he reflexively looks up. Hoseok almost can’t believe what he’s seeing. Sitting there and looking soft in a red sweater and quite possibly the same ripped jeans as last time is the guy from the convenience store. He’s even more good-looking in the natural, non-3 AM light of some small convenience store and it’s almost unfair at this point. There’s no way that someone should be allowed to be that handsome so effortlessly.

The guy starts scribbling on his arm – Hoseok realizes a second too late that this guy is right-handed – for a bit before smiling and snickering a little when he finishes. And now that Hoseok thinks about it, the guy is using a red pen, but...no, there’s no way. A lot of people write with red pens, so it’s not like this is his soulmate (although Hoseok wouldn’t really mind if he was).

Except when Hoseok looks down, there are new red characters under his nonsense message of _meow!_

Feeling a little like he’s in a movie, Hoseok hastily scribbles something down, eyes sharp as they watch this guy. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the guy turns away from his notes to his arm again and chuckles lightly.

Before this guy – his _soulmate_ \- can respond, Hoseok flounders with his pen so he can write down _found you_. His soulmate freezes, slowly looking to his left and behind him before turning to his right and locking gazes with Hoseok. He can see the shock on the guy’s face before melting in what Hoseok hopes is recognition. Hoseok smiles, hopes it doesn’t come out as strained and stiff as he feels, but his heart is beating a mile a minute and he’s barely aware of anything other than this beautiful guy a mere few tables away.

And then his heart manages to beat even faster when the guy smiles back at him and fuck if it isn’t the most beautiful thing Hoseok has ever seen. Slowly, his soulmate grabs his pen and Hoseok feels like he can finally breathe again when their eye contact is broken. It takes a few seconds for him to write something and he looks back up when he’s done, eyebrow raised as if goading Hoseok into looking at it.

 _Found you_ is what he finds and he’s so endeared he laughs. The smile that greets him when he looks back up is as bright as the sun.


End file.
